Emily Ratajkowski
:-''Shout Out, Blue Ferragamo!'' Emily O'Hara Ratajkowski is Blue Ferragamo, also known as the Marine Blue Ranger, the Blue Ranger of the Atomic Blitz Rangers. Character History Early life Emily O'Hara Ratajkowski was born in London, England on June 7, 1991, to American parents, Kathleen (Balgley), a professor, and John David Ratajkowski, a painter. She is of British Isles, German, Polish, and Jewish ancestry. Emily was raised in Encinitas, California, near San Diego. She traveled a lot, and also spent some of her childhood in Ireland and Mallorca. Career She started modeling at fourteen-years-old and was signed by "Ford Models". She continued to attend school but, after one year at UCLA, majoring in Fine Art, she decided to concentrate on becoming a model. After shootings with Tony Duran, she became recognized as a fashion model. Later, she was on the cover of "GQ Turkey" and she rose to prominence in 2013 after appearing in the music video for Robin Thicke's "Blurred Lines", which became the number one song of the year in several countries and attracted controversy over its purportedly sexist content. Ratajkowski appeared on the cover of the March 2012 issue of the erotic magazine treats!, which led to her being asked to appear in two music videos – "Blurred Lines" and Maroon 5's "Love Somebody". She appeared in the 2014 and 2015 Sports Illustrated swimsuit issues. Ratajkowski made her professional runway modeling debut for Marc Jacobs at New York Fashion Week in 2015 and has since walked on the Paris Fashion Week runway for Miu Miu and Milan Fashion Week for Bottega Veneta. She appeared in a Buick Super Bowl commercial during Super Bowl 50. She has become the spokesperson for brands such as DKNY, The Frye Company, Kerastase, Paco Rabanne and DL1961. She has collaborated with other designers on both a hand bag collection and a jewelry collection. In addition, she has designed her own line of swimwear, the Inamorata brand. Ratajkowski began acting as a child in the San Diego area before she gained a recurring role on the Nickelodeon series iCarly. Her feature film debut was as the mistress of Ben Affleck's character in the 2014 film Gone Girl. Ratajkowski's other roles have included the films Entourage, I Feel Pretty and We Are Your Friends (her first leading role) as well as the miniseries The Spoils Before Dying and the anthology series Easy. Ratajkowski is an advocate for women's health issues as a spokesperson for Planned Parenthood. As a self-identified feminist, she has received both support and criticism for her views on sexual expression. Personal life In February 2014, Ratajkowski broke up with her boyfriend Andrew Dryden, a creative director and menswear buyer. In September 2014, Ratajkowski was a victim in a female celebrity hacking and internet posting wave of stolen nude iCloud photographs. In December 2014, Us Weekly confirmed she had begun dating musician Jeff Magid. By early 2018, the press indicated that they had become estranged. On February 23, 2018, Ratajkowski announced on Instagram that she had gotten married to actor and producer Sebastian Bear-McClard, her boyfriend of several weeks, in a surprise New York City courthouse wedding. On the eve of the February 2016 New Hampshire Democratic primary, Ratajkowski spoke at a Bernie Sanders rally in New Hampshire to endorse his campaign. One of the main points of her speech, and her social media activity surrounding it, was to counter Gloria Steinem's statement that young female Sanders supporters were involved in the campaign (rather than supporting fellow female Hillary Clinton) to meet potential male romantic partners. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Emily Ratajkowski" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Madame X *''to be added Blue Ferragamo Blue Ferragamo= Arsenal *Madame X Morpher *Madame Medal Keys *Shauta Whip *Madame Buster X Zords *Mezool Sharkcube Appearances: Madame X Episodes 1-6 Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Notes *Blue Ferragamo is named after Italian luxury founder Salvatore Ferragamo. See Also *Real Emily Ratajkowski on Wikipedia *Sela - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. *Mezool - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. Category:Fictional Charater Category:1991 Births Category:Madame X Series Category:Madame X Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Sentai 2nd Ranger Category:Main Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Adult model Category:Fusion Era